Lyzerg Love's competing with time
by Yuki Piaos
Summary: Hyper Yaoi....a chapter full of yaoi factor of Ren and Lyzerg....age under 16 are not supposed to read this so shoo!


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King; so don't even say that I stole them or something. If I really own them, Hao would not die in the end!

**Warning: Spoilers**

This fanfiction is about Lyzerg x Ren. I recommend that people who can't take hardcore sexual activities, not to read the fanfiction, in case I offend you with the storyboard. Lot's of lemons and limes that'll kill you like concentrated hydrochloric acid.

People who are younger than 16, I must tell you that if you don't want to turn hentai like me, please leave the page.

* * *

_**Lyzerg, Love's Competing With Time.**_

The first time I met him was about five years ago. I could not see why I'm so willing to give everything up for him. I wanted to protect him. Hoping that he would live a life out of hatred, like as I wished to do in the past. I had already seen enough and I'm sure I would not want to see that again. I hope for him, just to stay happy, leading a fulfilling life. I'll wait for his return into my embrace even if it takes forever for me to call his name.

"Lyzerg."

--------------------------------------------------

The sun shone out brightly like ever before after Hao was gone. He never participated in the postponed Shaman Fight, and Yoh eventually took the place. It looks as if he was to be clearly dead, but yet I guess that he'll be back in the next Shaman Fight anyway, which I don't really care about since it's something that will happen five hundred years later, after my lifetime. I sat alone by the river that flows in Patch Village, running my thoughts about the Shaman Fight. Anything and everything that had happened had really changed my thoughts and my beliefs. Especially the thoughts about humans as rubbish; that was totally out of my mind since I met them. Maybe it's just a thinking of being the only one that can defeat my father was just being stupid, but I was really happy that Yoh made the changes for it.

I lay my head down on the patch of green beautiful grass that shone out in the sunlight. The sound of the water running seemed to clear my thoughts from the tainted, recovering myself for the beginning of the new lost.

Sighing, I picked my head up to me the sun, which eventually leads me to meet with a face of the beautiful boy. He gazed into my eyes, seeping through the coldness to seek the spark of warmth within. I reached my hands up, holding onto the base of his neck, I pulled him down into a kiss on the lips.

"Ren?" He asked when we finally pulled apart.

His face was filled with shock, but there was a pinch of a smile by his playful lips, dotting the proclamation I had given to him. Blushing, I turned my head to the right and looked away from him. How could I possibly face him after doing something so utterly stupid?

A laugh, a giggle, a chuckle.

He climbed over my body and sat on my stomach. I could felt his ass touching me, making me blush even more in the thought of sex that could only make me felt more like a hentai.

Lyzerg stared at me, as if responding to my thoughts, he went down and had a nip on my neck. I moaned, surprising myself with the respond. I jumped up immediately and pushed him apart, making sure that there's an arm's length between us before I began to speak.

"No Lyzerg, I would not accept myself as this even if I had a feel upon you." I said coldly, clearly breaking his heart. "Gomen."

I walked away, leaving the boy alone. I did not look back; I dared not to. He may be crying. I never intended a leave like this, feeling terrible and heartless for the very first time.

I ran back to the hostel room, covering myself with the blanket. What am I doing? I was taught being a weakling can never help to achieve anything but failure. But, I couldn't help it but be it.

I felt tears by my cheeks, dripping off from my eyes. It felt forever since I've cried like that. I did not want our journey to end here, I wanted more. It was impossible since he was going back to his country for detective training and me back to Hong Kong for my family business, going separate ways, which would tear us apart for years.

I shifted until I got the warmth by my side. I still did not quite realize that the warmth wasn't mine, until I felt his tongue licking on my neck.

How he got in I don't know; all I knew was that he was in control. He nipped and licked on my neck, making me moan in pleasure even if it had not yet started. He began to unbutton my shirt and reached inside for my nipple, stroking it as he used his teeth to drag that piece of cloth away from me. His fingers played as if it was going pro. His bare skin lying against my back, suspecting that he was already naked. He spun me around to face him and he went down to bite my nipples. My moan almost went into a scream when he did that, it was devastating as he began to suck at it.

Lyzerg went all the way down, pulling my pants that were in the way of his action. He caught hold of the belt and tugged it open, exposing my penis in front of him. I screamed, he pulled it and tucked it into his mouth. He was nipping it and sucking in full force as my body rocked in the phase.

"Lyzerg, you idiot. I'll…" I panted and gasped as I begun to feel the liquid gushing.

"You can shoot it in, I won't mind." He smirked.

The liquid gushed out, washing his mouth into a smile as it began to leak out. I screamed.

I couldn't breathe, felt like dying. He pulled out and grabbed onto my thighs, exposing the entrance. He licked at it too, taking his time to make it wet enough to go in. His tongue played his game and I held my breath until he let go to begin his stuffing.

I felt his penis rocking as it grazed at the entrance, growing in size with the dripping liquid. "Aishiteru, Ren." And he went in.

I screamed. It hurts, it really hurts like hell. The pain took control. I began to struggle but he wasn't willing to let me go. He grabbed onto my thighs, trying as hard as he could to stuff in everything he got, getting the pressure of satisfaction out of me. I hit climax, moaning as hard as I could.

He moaned too. We competed and tried to overcome one another but he always won.

"We're still gonna stay together like this right?" He asked and I nod my head. He smiled and lay on my chest. "I'll go back into your embrace after I got my career, I promise. So will you wait for me Ren? Even if it takes forever, you'll not abandon my soul right?"

I nodded.

"My soul will come to you if I die." I joked and hugged him. "Aishiteru, Lyzerg."

My cold self melted in his warmth, slowly bringing myself to lean against him. He dressed me up and helped with my luggage, which were only Bason's spear and some clothes. I held his hands and we went out of the hostel hands in hands until we met the Shaman King and his other companions.

"Oh my god, they're holding hands!" Horo horo blurted out and I took off, beating him into pulps, while he did the common rehearsal of begging for forgiveness.

Yoh stared at the hysterical moment and laughed, followed by the others. (Including Faust's spirit, which was really creepy even at death.)

Lyzerg smiled and giggled, taking my attention away from the badly beaten Horo horo. I smirked back at him, going back to his side and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Come' on let's go."

The journey to the state's airport was full of teasing and fights as usual until we went separate ways.

I went back to Hong Kong, back into city life. Although life had been boring with the years passing by without Lyzerg, I could always felt his presence with me. He called everyday without fail, asking if I had been well or if I went to Japan, about Yoh, Amidamaru, Anna, Manta and Ryu. Life was beautiful with his being.

I hope that the tick-tock would accelerate until the day we'll see one another again. That's the only thing I hope for now.

"Lyzerg."

**-End-

* * *

**

How is it? Will Lyzerg return? Anyway, this is a one shot. You people get the ending for yourselves okay? If you want a sequel, fine, I'll do one if you review. (Evil grin)

Kazuki: OH MY GOODNESS, sis. It's 3.00 a.m in the morning. What the fuck are you doing?!!

Yuki: Typing? It's so obvious, you're really getting senile bro.

Kazuki: You idiot, go back to sleep now or you're dead.

Yuki: Bite me.

Kazuki: (Bites Yuki to dead)

Yuki: _see ya guys at the Great Spirit…(_floating away)


End file.
